Warrior - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: On this day of remembrance, Catherine has a request of Steve's grandfather.


_Memorial Day honors those who lost their lives while serving in the United States Armed Forces. This is dedicated to those men and women who made the ultimate sacrifice for our country. We at the REAL World honor them all._

_I'd like to especially mention the members of the 297th Combat Engineer Battalion who did not make it home from WWII. My love and gratitude to all of my 'army uncles' that I never had the chance to meet. I hope they're enjoying being with my dad again since they've been reunited._

_Additional AN's at the end._

* * *

**Warrior**

_**Fate whispers to the warrior, **_

_**'you cannot withstand the storm.' **_

_**The warrior smiles and whispers back,**_

_**'I am the storm.' **_ ― _**Jake Remington**_

**.**

Steve and Catherine stood together as Angie pointed to the USS _Arizona_ Memorial from her father's arms.

"Azone-ah," she repeated her mother's words quietly, picking up on the sober, respectful mood of the adults.

He kissed her cheek and pressing his forehead to her temple, murmured, "Yes, USS Arizona. good job."

They were not far from the sign that read, _Visitor access to the USS Arizona Memorial is suspended due to movement of the loading dock and corresponding movement of the loading ramp to the memorial, _but they had brought Angie to the visitor's center that morning after a stop to the cemetery.

"Catherine, sweetheart." Joseph approached from a few yards away, and the familiar voice had Angie's head whipping in his direction.

"Apa!" She wriggled to get down to greet him and ran the last few feet into his arms. Looking over his shoulder after their hug, she questioned, "We-ah Ama?"

"Grandma's inside finishing up with the Gold Star Moms group, and you're going to have lunch with us, won't that be fun?" He kissed the little cheek and placed a hand on Steve's shoulder before kissing Catherine hello. "She'll be done in about five minutes so she sent me out to get Angie."

Steve's eyes drifted to the memorial and back. "Thanks, Joseph. Even though we can't take her onto the memorial this year …"

"We wanted her here with us," Catherine finished as she placed a hand on his back in support.

"Of course you did," Joseph agreed and set Angie on her feet. "Take all the time you need." He gestured towards his granddaughter, who was dressed in her Navy SEAL T-shirt, yellow shorts and her favorite footwear: tiny combat boots. "I'll just enjoy watching my amazing granddaughter charm everyone we meet." His smile was understanding and he acknowledged Steve's 'thank you' with a nod.

Not long after, Steve and Catherine were boarding a small craft normally used for a 15-minute narrated harbor tour of Battleship Row. The tour would take visitors very near to the USS _Arizona _Memorial and would continue to be offered until the memorial reopened. Between Steve and Catherine's contacts and a favor from Carrie, they were able to 'borrow' a craft. The day was a busy one at the memorial, and not wanting to take advantage, they planned a short ride to the area and back.

Once they got as close as possible to the safe zone around the Arizona, Catherine pulled three carnations from her small backpack and passed two to Steve. Dropping a red one into the water, she whispered, "Thank you. As always." and sat silently watching her husband place the remaining two, one red, one white, adrift.

The muscle in his jaw twitched slightly before he spoke and when he did his voice was steady and calm. "I'm sorry we can't get to the wall of names this year, it's not safe right now, but these are from all three of us." He cleared his throat. "The white one's from Angie," he said and the corner of his mouth rose in its usual small smile at her name. "She's getting so big. And she's brilliant like her mother. She's beautiful and kind like Catherine, too." His eyes met hers before he continued. "As soon as they reopen we'll have her back to visit the wall again. Joanie, too, and maybe by next year…" he ran a hand behind his neck and shrugged. "But I wanted to come out here today and …" He paused and Catherine touched his hand where it rested on the wheel. "Well, you know. And to update you on Angie."

Looking toward the Arizona, Catherine smiled softly and spoke, her words nearly lost in the light wind. "She may look like me, but she's also very much like Steve. Her eyes have gone hazel, and her smile starts as a tiny smirk like his. And she's fearless. Brave and fearless." Catherine glanced back at Steve, whose eyes were on her and her smile grew. "We may be in a little trouble there, because she's definitely a warrior."

Steve's pride in his daughter was written all over his face. "As Grandma Ang would say the apple didn't fall far. I'm not the only warrior in this family, I did marry one, too."

Putting her hand over the one her husband had placed on her knee, she squeezed. Giving a tiny wave across the water, she added, "We promise she'll know all about you, and be out to visit often, and now I'm gonna ask a favor. You keep on keeping an eye on our little warrior."

They sat quietly for a full minute before Steve moved to take them back to shore.

* * *

Back on shore, Angie didn't notice her parents as they approached from the docking area. The determined toddler was attempting to scale a tire on an empty training obstacle course under the watchful eyes of her grandparents.

"Do you want some help getting up there?" Joseph asked with an amused look at Elizabeth.

"No. Angie do." Her answer was accompanied by an expression of resolution and a little grunt when she finally got enough of a toe hold on one of the tire treads to push herself into a prone position across the top.

With a satisfied smile she slid over and stood in the center of the tire that nearly obscured half her body.

Throwing her arms up and saying, "Yay!" She noticed Steve and Catherine and called, "Mama! Dada! See!"

Steve's proud smile outshone the sun, and as he scooped their daughter up, Catherine looked to the sky. Gesturing towards Angie, she whispered, "See what I mean?" with a smile.

# _End Thanks for reading_

* * *

_AN's Sammy & Ilna - entering my favorite season with two of my favorite people will always make me smile. Love you both._

_REAL McRollers & Readers - Thank you so much for your loyalty to the REAL World. Love & Hugs!_

* * *

Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll

Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com

You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers.

And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller


End file.
